Imprisoned
by aiuejou11
Summary: Russia x China Fem China x Russia Wang Yaoen was running for her life at the snowy grounds of Russia, she was being chased by men clad in black who seemed to be after her life. No shelter to return to, she found herself knocking desperately in the door of a man whom she thought she would never meet again.
1. Prologue

**–**

 **Wang Yaoen – China**

 **Ivan Braginski – Russia**

 **© TO HIMARUYA. I do not own anything about Hetalia.**

 **A/N: This is actually on my wattpad account, but since I feel like there's no hope in there, I think is the best choice that leads me to somewhere deeper. PS. Important notice: Wang Yaoen is a girl. I'm not used to . . . those things like** _ **yaoi**_ **or** _ **yuri**_ **s since I'm . . . weirdly abnormal?**

She was certain that they were after her. The cold, white snow was making her pant. Her clothes were thin, a simple white dress and pairs of wooden slippers for such a cold weather, and running for her life while people clad in black chasing after her life, she knew she won't last long, but she couldn't give up her life, either. That is Wang Yaoen.

She feels her legs getting numb from the cold, as her vision getting a bit blurry, and then, later she knew, she tripped over a log, that seemed covered by the snow. She gasped for air, as she tried to stand up, hearing the loud footsteps of men getting closer.

 _Stand, Yaoen! Stand!_

She forced herself to stand up. She ran, and ran—until she reached the main road, connecting to the city, away from her home to the woods. She knows someone . . . someone from here, a friend. She shook her head mentally. That would be a fraud choice, too. Coming to _him_ would also be a disaster.

She gulped.

 _It's either be dead or do something._

She inhaled deeply, the cold air clogged her nose, as she ran and ran, to a place she thought she won't ever come again—

To _his_ place. His mansion.

 _To Ivan Braginski._


	2. Chapter 1

**–**

 **A/N: Very thankful for the reviews of** _ **EverlastingKizuna**_ **and** _**lowliness**_ **. I really appreciated it.**

 **1: Desperate Knocks on Snowy Nights**

The Chinese can feel herself shivering. Was it because of the cold? The fear? Or is it because it was his house? No one can tell; she just doesn't know what to do anymore. She don't want to look back—too afraid to see those men clad in black.

She knocked desperately, loud knocks, soft cries, until she decided to speak his name.

"Ah—I—Ivan!" She said, "H-help me . . . please help a-aru—" She felt like it was already decades when she used to call him his name. "Ivan—" She gasped, as the door opened, and without any words, he grabbed her cold hands and embraced her, as he closed the door shut.

" _Where did she go?"_

" _I believe that she's just in this area!"_

"Iva—" Before Wang Yaoen can finish her words, loud knocks occupied the quiet house.

"Be quiet. Be still." He said, as he hid her into his back, as he opened the door.

"Have you seen a woman with a long, black hair around this area—?"

"Do you know who you're currently talking to?"

" _Moi samyye bol'shiye izvine niya_! My greatest apologies, Mr. Braginski!" He sounded very sorry, as Yaoen heard the door slammed shut. He turned into her, his beige hair was a bit longer, and he was still wearing the usual purplish-pink scarf and his usual overcoat. He was smiling, his purplish eyes was soft, and she cannot read his mind at all.

" _Yaoen_." He said. His voice was normal, and soothing, but _fear_ —the Chinese was afraid. She was small, compared to his large, massive body, and she knows that there's something wrong with how _he_ thinks—she's afraid. He could get a pipe and kill her with it, or he could just beat her to death. She was afraid, to the point of being too paranoid.

The Russian noticed that the little Chinese was shivering. He removed his scarf, and gently placed it in the small Chinese. Yaoen was taken aback by what he did; she blinked, as she looked at him. His smile didn't falter. She felt her heart aching, as she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

The Russian noticed she was shivering _so_ badly, and so, he gently grasp her hands, and brought her into the tan loveseat that was facing the fireplace. The moment she sat, he let go of her hand, he grabbed a cookie and milk in the table, and offered it to her. She gladly accepted the warm milk and cookie. The moment she finished eating, she forced herself to speak.

"Th-thank you, I-Ivan," She said.

The Russian just smiled, as he sat in the loveseat beside her. "What happened, Yaoen? I thought you wouldn't be here _ever_." He said, there's no hint of sarcasm or grief, but just emphasis when he said _ever_.

"I—" Her mouth opened, but she didn't say a word. She had no choice. She thought they wouldn't be facing each other again, but no, her she is, sitting beside him, with his scarf in her neck.

It was a minute of silence, until he spoke. "You looked like you were being chased," He said. "Can you tell me everything?"

Yaoen looked into the ground, as she took a deep breath, and started to speak. "It all happened when . . ."

 _Flashback_

 _Wang Yaoen was reading her favorite book before going to bed, but before finishing the last chapter, she yawned. She was too sleepy. The Chinese blew the candle that was the only light in her bedroom, as she put her book in the nightstand, as she felt her eyelids getting heavier._

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 _Yaoen jolted in response the moment she heard those knocks. She sat, as she frowned. It was late, and it's impossible that there would be someone to knock on her door . . ._

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 _The knocks got louder, as if someone was trying to break the door. Her eyes widened. Bandits? Pursuers? Murderers? She can only see three possibilities that were knocking._

 _Yaoen stood up, as her heart raced furiously the moment she heard her door slammed open. She only had the time to wear her wooden slippers. She slowly opened her bedroom door, as she saw men clad in black, at least the dozen of them, breaking things, as if they were looking for something._

" _Woman!" The voice was nowhere near familiar, but she felt a rising fear when their attention focused at her. She ran as fast as she could to the door, to her luck, she was fast enough to dodge a man's hand, reaching for her._

" _Don't let her escape!" He said, as she ran, slightly looking back, to see them running after her._

 _End of flashback_

". . . That's what happened aru," She said, and embraced her trembling self. "Why would anybody go after me? They . . . they don't look like they're bandits . . . they didn't take anything . . . they're just . . . just . . ."

The Russian's hands reached her cheeks, and gently caressed it, as he gave her a warm smile. Wang Yaoen feels something fluttering in her stomach, as she looked at his deep, purple eyes. Ivan's hands travelled into her hair, as it reached her back. He embraced her, not too tight, not too light, it was a soothing embrace, and it made her comfortable.

"It would be okay, Yaoen," He caressed her hair, "I'm here now." He said; his scents of vodka and sunflowers were intoxicating for Yaoen, her eyelids started to get heavy once again, as she rested herself in the arms of the man she thought she would never be with again.


	3. Chapter 2

— **D** —

 **2: Letting Go**

 **SOON TO APPEAR:**

 **Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya – Ukraine**

 **Im Yong Soo – South Korea**

" _No, don't—" Wang Yaoen screamed, running in the darkness, while being chased by men clad in black. "Help me—someone—someone!" She cried, as she stumbled. She saw someone in front of her._

" _Da?" He was smiling at her, but then, in a single second, he pinned her down, his hands on her neck, as he started to lean into her. "I won't let go, I won't let go." Those words were keeping repeating, and repeating . . ._

Yaoen opened her eyes; she saw a white ceiling, as the sunlight reached her face. She looked around. She was in a bed. She frowned—but before she can sit up, a hand grabbed her hips, as she rolled into the opposite side of the bed—finding her, herself into the arms of a male Russian— _Ivan_. She blushed, as she struggled. "I-Ivan—"

He groaned, as he opened his eyes lazily, for a moment, they look at each other. Yaoen can feel her heartbeat accelerating, but she was left dumbfounded, trying to process what was happening.

"UWAH—" Squealed Yaoen, as she pushed the Russian away, "UWAAAAHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Da?" He said, as he sat up, as the Chinese sat, "Hmn," He then checked her temperature with his forehead, by sticking it into hers.

"I-Ivan?!"

"You're not sick or anything, what's wrong, Da? Why are you screaming?" He said, "Ah, anyway, I carried you here, and changed your clothes, Da."

Yaoen's eyes widened awfully, "What?"

"I made you wear my older _sestra's_ clothes," He smiled, as he went out the bed, he was only wearing nothing but pair of pajama pants, his large, muscular body was very visible to Yaoen's eyes, it made her blush—although it's not her first time to see a man's body—since she was living with her noisy Korean friend, Yong, and he was in Korea right now. She then stood up, as she walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ask Ivan.

"I . . . I need to go home aru," She said, hiding her blush, since she found out that the Russian has seen her almost-naked body when she was asleep, and since they sleep in the same room, and she was wearing his sister's pajamas, which was too oversized for her, since she has a petite body.

"Aren't you being hunted?" He then stood up, too.

Her lips formed into a thin line, "I don't know, aru," She said. "If I stay here, you'd also get into danger aru."

The Russian smiled at her answer. He then came closer into her. "Do you think I'd just die that easily, Da?" He said, as he leaned into her, putting his hands on the wall, cornering the small Chinese.

"N-no, I-I didn't mean it like that, aru!" she said, trying not to meet his gaze.

His hand then softly, gently caressed her cheeks, making her look up to him. "Then what did you mean, Yaoen? Are you worried about me, who you once left alone in the snow?" He said, the bitterness in his voice was making her hurt. He narrowed his eyes onto her, as he leaned closer.

"Ivan, l-let me go aru—" She said, trying to break free.

"I once did," He said, looking at her amber colored eyes, filled with fear and guilt. "Yet you appeared once again."

She forced her lips shut.

"Yaoen, do you think I'll really let you go after all these years?" He asked, pure darkness in his voice.

"Please." She said, forcing herself to remain strong. "Ivan, please."

The Russian loosen his grip, but their eye contact wasn't breaking.

"Letting you go was wrong, it was my greatest regret." He said.

"You're doing the right thing." She said, as she opened the door, but she was surprised it was locked, maybe from the outside.

"Ivan, I need to go home, open the door aru." She said, as she tried to open the door.

Ivan didn't respond.

"Ivan?"

He grabbed her by her hips, as he slammed his lips into her, to her surprise; he inserted his tongue into her mouth. "Iva—hmn!" She tried to break free, when she succeeded, she felt like she needed air. It was her first time to be kissed in the lips, since Yong was only kissing her in her cheeks.

When he separated his lips, bits of saliva was dripping for his mouth. He wiped it through his thumb, as he looked at her with so much intensity, as he licked it lustfully, while looking at her. Yaoen blushed at what Ivan did, as she averted her eyes away from him.

"I really regretted letting you go, Yaoen." He said, as he leaned more closer into her, as his lips brushed in her neck, sending her shiver down her spine. "Iv-Ivan!" She said, pushing him away, but it didn't make him move an inch, even if she did her best.

He licked her neck, as she tried to struggle, as he licked her more down to her collarbone as it reached her breast. He stopped, as she felt the Chinese shivering. When he took a step back, Yaoen fell in her knees, as she remembered Yong for a certain reason.

"I'm not going to let you go anymore, Yaoen." Ivan said, as he bent over, and sniffed the strands of her hair. "Imprisoning you or not, caging you or no, I will never let you go." He said, as the trembling Chinese began to sob unstoppably.

 **IM YONG SOO**

Yong dropped his luggage as he saw Yaoen's house with a mess. He got a feeling of what happened. Broken vases, her treasured carpet filled with dirt . . . it's impossible that it was Yaoen who did it.

"Yaoen!" He said, looking around, fast, to the living room, kitchen, dining, bedroom. She was nowhere to be found. He saw some broken frame at the bedroom; he picked it up, as he saw him, hugging with Yaoen, and Yaoen kissing his cheeks.

"There's something bad happened," He said, as he looked around, looking for clues.


End file.
